The present invention relates to preventing or mitigating galvanic corrosion. More specifically, the invention relates to employment of a sacrificial anode material in communication with a surface subject to galvanic corrosion, with the sacrificial anode material diverting galvanic corrosive flow.
Corrosion is a gradual process of destruction of metallic materials by chemical reaction. A common form of corrosion is associated with oxidation of metallic material. Corrosion degrades useful properties of materials and structures, including strength, appearance, and permeability to liquids and gases. Corrosion of electrical or electronic connector pins and shells is a source of degraded system operation and failure. Problems with corrosion are prevalent in conditions associated with moisture, chemicals that enable the corrosion, and corrosive contaminants.
Current solutions to corrosion of connector pins and shells include, but are not limited to, gold plating and/or chemically coating with a substance to retard the corrosion process. Repairs associated with corrosion include replacement of the failed part, such as replacement of a connector, or replacement of an entire electronic or electrical device.